fates_foreverfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Arame
Arame, The Swift Squirrel, is professional Boomerbang player from Telesa, and possesses the ability to outplay her opponents with acrobatic skill, high speeds, and bold moves. She has been a playable character in Fates Forever since her release on the 23rd of October, 2014 during Patch V2.12. 背景故事 As a young girl, Arame was quiet, reticent, and warm yet afraid of being too boisterous because she didn’t want to get in people’s way. She did, however, find confidence through her local Boomerbang practice. Her natural talent for the sport proved a source of strength for her. Arame’s older brother, Nasu, definitely did not hide his presence. His bear stature inherently took up space and his deep encompassing voice bellowed alongside his upbeat and smiley demeanor. To top it off, his combat abilities proved formidable and have cemented him as a well known soldier in Telesa’s Militia. One day, Arame was heading home from Boomerbang practice when she saw a robed figure at her doorstep talking with Nasu. Arame noticed a peculiar emblem on the back of the figure’s robe. Immediately she recognized it as someone from the Brilliant Academy. As she approached home, she began to listen in on the conversation. “…a search to the depths of Talonguard. We’re looking to recruit the finest warriors in the world and, well, your reputation precedes you Nasu. We’re hoping to enlist you.” Nasu folded his arms and leaned against the doorway. “If I recall, the previous expedition to Talonguard hasn’t returned. I remember hearing about it when I was a boy… they went by The Redeemers right?” “You are correct!” “A noble endeavor but the risk seems high.” “The Redeemers ventured into Talonguard over a decade ago. Since then, we’ve gained a wealth of knowledge about the place. This time around, the estimated chance of survival is much higher!” The robed figure clapped excitedly. Nasu stood in contemplative silence with the robed figure. Arame crept around the house and entered through a backdoor. - - - Days passed while Nasu packed his belongings and made arrangements for the worst. Arame relentlessly pestered him not to go. She stood in doorways with her arms open trying to block his passage. She clung to his legs to hold him down. When it was finally time to depart, Nasu interrupted Arame mid persuasion and knelt down to her level. “I know this might seem insane and I know you don’t want me to go. I want to tell you to be strong and I want to tell you to be brave but perhaps what is most needed is that you be bold. Boldness makes an impression and changes others. Boldness can inspire the world. That is why I’m going on this expedition. What lies inside Talonguard might help the people of this world navigate our curse. The potential upside is worth the worst of fates. So be strong. And be brave. But most importantly, be bold, Arame.” Nasu squeezed Arame with a tightness so intense that the memory of it wraps and comforts her to this day. 技能展示 台词 Category:英雄 Category:射程